Stealing Secrets
by Twihard102
Summary: The Cullen's and TVD gang moves to NYC to attend college but they find out something they never expected. MOST CHARACTERS INCLUDED. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey this Twihard102 and I'm doing a collaboration with my bff Jamie a.k.a xXCutieEmoXx this is a Twilight and TVD crossover. ENJOY! Song of chapter: La Roux - Quicksand**

**Disclaimer: Jarriae: I own Twilight**

**Jamie: And I own TVD**

**Damon: The hell you don't, Jamie.**

**Esme: And I'm disappointed in you Jarriae.**

**Jarriae & Jamie: Fine we don't own anything but the name of this story.**

_Words of wisdom lol_

Two worlds were collided into one and they discover something they never expected.

Damon looked around like he'd never been to college before "God, I haven't been here since the 1800's," he scratched his head out of confusion "Where is room 370?" he swore he'd been searching for the room for about two hours. When he found the room a big bulky guy was unpacking his things, Damon felt intimidated but he'd never admit that to anyone. The anonymous person turned around acknowledging his presence "Hi, I'm Emmet." Emmet held his hand out "Nice to meet you I'm Damon." they shook hands and Damon set his things on his bed.

* * *

><p>Bella was very excited to be going to college, since she got everything she wanted when she was actually supposed to be here. "Here I go!" she twisted the doorknob and found a girl with blonde hair flowing down her back and sparkling blue eyes with very pale skin. "Hello, I'm Bella."<p>

"I'm Elena." Bella sighed and plopped down on her bed. Elena took a quick glance at Bella and noticed a wedding ring "Not to be so sudden but is that a wedding ring?"

"Yeah." Bella said looking away sheepishly. "Its pretty." Elena was lying and good at it too.

* * *

><p>Stefan text Elena: <em>I'm here<em>, he took a deep breath and this guy with messy bronze hair and pale skin was laying on his bed with his things already unpacked "I'm Stefan."

"I'm Edward." they shook hand's and it was so tense in the room you could cut it with a knife. Then there was a knock at the door and Edward rolled his eyes. He arose from his bed and opened the door "What, Alice?" he asked clearly irritated. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to play baseball today." Stefan was confused because the weather called for thunderstorms. "You already know my answer."

"See you there!" she hopped away and Edward smirked.

* * *

><p>Rosalie was brushing her hair when she heard footsteps. She carefully set her brush down and got in full attack mode, but then she remembered she had a roommate. She grunted and walked into their bedroom to greet her. Even though Rosalie expected a roommate she was still on high alert, but Rosalie stopped in her tracks when she saw <em>her. <em>"Hi, I'm Caroline but you can call me Carol."

"Well Carol, I'm Rosalie." she said upset. They stared at each other until someone knocked at the door "I'll get it." Caroline said uncomfortably. When she answered the door a handsome 6'3 man with golden honey blonde hair. He was muscular, but lean, unlike his brother Emmet. He has pale, marble-like skin, inhumane beauty and bruise-like purple shadows under his eyes. "H-hi." Caroline stuttered. "Hi, I'm Jasper Hale I'm here to talk to my sister." Jasper said in his southern accent. Caroline stepped to the side to let the siblings talk "Alice wanted to know if you wanted to baseball today." Jasper knew what Rosalie's answer was so he sent her waves of happiness "Of course!" Jasper smirked and walked out of the room.

"Isn't is supposed to storm today and I didn't know you were southern?" Caroline asked confused. Rosalie continued to do what she was doing as if Caroline didn't say a word.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was reading the many spells she had yet to learn as she searched for her dorm. Alice was skipping down the hallway when the two bumped into each other "I'm so sorry!" Alice chirped. "It's cool I should've been paying attention." They both crouched to pick up Bonnie's books "What class do you need this book for?" Alice asked holding the spell book. "Um…science."<p>

"That's a weird looking science book," they stood up and reached for the doorknob "Your in room 102?" Bonnie asked. Alice nodded and instantly got excited "Well, little pixie should we start unpacking or we going to stand here?" Alice darted into the room and immediately started to unpack. Bonnie had a feeling that her and Alice were going to get along great.

* * *

><p>Jasper was walking down the hall with his beloved Alice "She's the world's greatest roommate but she's a little weird." Alice whispered. "Weird like…us?" Alice rolled her eyes "There she is!" Bonnie was walking with Jeremy and Jasper could feel his uneasiness "What if he's a weirdo?" Bonnie ignored his idiotic question "You're acting like he's that girl from 'Roommate'."<p>

"Leighton Mester?" he asked. "Only you would know that," that's when she saw Alice "That's the little pixie I was telling you about."

"Oh," was all Jeremy could say because he had a feeling he'd be seeing a lot of Alice. "Hey Bonnie, what're you doing here?"

"Walking my boyfriend to his dorm."

"Me too!" Alice chimed. They introduced themselves to each other and Jasper kissed Alice "This is my stop mi amor."

"Mine too."

"You're in room 157?"

"Yep."

**A/N hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Heeeeeeeeeeey guys! Sorry for not updating but we both have other stories to tend to so here is chapter 2 of Stealing Secrets ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Damon: Uggh I hate college!**

**Emmett: Me too!**

**Jamie: Shut up so we can do the disclaimer!**

**Jarriae: All rights to TVD and Twilight belong to the rightful owners no copyright fragment intended. **

**Inspiration-Monster by Paramore**

_Edward POV_

I was gathering my things for the big game today and that was when my roommate, Stefan, decided to ask to come with us "I don't think you'll be a very intellectual person if you did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you wouldn't be very intelligent if you came to play baseball with me and my family."

"Look, I know we hardly know each other but I can already tell that we won't get along very well and I'm just trying to be friends."

"And I'm not saying that we can't its just…very risky for you to tag along."

"How so?"

"_That_ I can't tell you."

*O*O*O*

_Rosalie POV_

"Who was that?"

"If he said he was my brother that would make me his sister."

"No, I mean that he was hot!"

"Okay, one when did 'who was that' turn into 'he's hot' and two he's married."

"Bummer." I rolled my eyes and changed my clothes for the baseball game even though Jasper toyed with my emotions. I walked down the hall playing with my bat and I hit someone with it. He had short hair that stopped at his the end of his neck with amazing bone structure. He wore a dark shirt and dark jeans with a leather jacket "I'm so sorry."

"Its cool, just keep that bat away from me."

"What's your name?"

"Damon, Damon Salvatore."

"I'm Rosalie Hale."

"My roommate, Emmett, has been going on about a girl named Rosalie with long blonde hair, beautiful topaz eyes, and a nice rack." Damon studied me and whispered "Nice to meet you." Then walked away. "Emmett's gonna get it!" I snarled. I banged on his door "What Rosie?"

"I ran into your roommate, Damon, he said and I do quote 'My roommate, Emmett has been going on about a girl named Rosalie with long blonde hair, beautiful topaz eyes, and a nice rack'!" I yelled hitting his bicep repeatedly.

"Calm down, but you have to admit you do." He palmed my breast and that earned him a smack in the face.

*O*O*O*

_Alice POV_

"Your boyfriend is very sweet." I said grabbing my baseball cap. "Yeah, he's shy about bunking with someone else."

"Jasper isn't that scary in fact he can make _anybody_ like him," I said enjoying the inside joke.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, Jasper can make people like him."

"I wish him good luck trying to be friends with Jeremy."

"I don't think he'll need it." I said cocking my hat to the side and chewing a piece of gum.

_Bella's POV_

I heard a knock on the door so I answered it. "Hello Love," Edward said pecking my lips.

"Hello."

" Do you want to play baseball?"

"Sure let me get ready," After I got ready I walked down the hallway hand-in-hand with Edward.

**SORRY IT'S OUT SO LATE! FORGIVE US PLEASE?**


End file.
